Mongo
Introduction Mongo is the shipwright and helmsman of the Outlaw Pirates. He also built their ship, Bully the Kid. Appearance Mongo is a massive goonch catfish fishman, towering over the rest of his crewmates. He has mottled brown and yellowish skin with light brown fins on his elbows and running down his back. He has a wide-set face with big yellowish lips. He has a black Fu Manchu moustache and beard that hang down to just below his pectoral muscles. He wears no shirt, but he does wear a pair of blue jeans held up by a leather belt. He also wears a pair of snakeskin cowboy boots and a light brown stetson. Personality Because Mongo left Fishman Island at a young age, he does not possess the characteristic anti-human attitude of most fishmen. This is why he has no problem serving under a human captain. Mongo is the hardest working member of the crew, as it is his job to maintain the ship. Due to this, he seems to be very serious, however, he enjoys having fun with his crewmates. When in battle, he toys with his weaker opponents to entertain himself in what would normally be a short battle. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Mongo uses a unique style of fighting that he calls Fishman Wrestling. It is a combination of Fishman Karate and grappling techniques. Physical Strength Being a fishman, Mongo is, physically, the strongest member of the crew. He can lift full-sized Marine battleships onto his shoulders. His most amazing feat of strength, however, is his ability to swim underneath ships and pull them underneath the water, leaving no evidence that they were there. This is how he earned the name "Shipwreck". Agility On land, Mongo is the slowest member of the crew. He relies more on his strength to win fights. However, in water, Mongo gains his fishman speed, which allows him to overtake fleeing vessels. Endurance Mongo possesses fishman endurance. This allows him to withstand injuries that most humans cannot. However, Mongo's physical strength enhances his endurance so that he can take even more damage. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busoshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Mongo gets along very well with the rest of the Outlaw Pirates, even though they are much younger than him. He especially has great respect for Young, because of his willingness to let a fishman join his crew. While he prefers to be productive and work on the ship, he always joins in with the other crewmembers during celebrations. Enemies Like the other Outlaws, Mongo considers The Triad to be his greatest enemies. This is mostly because he feels as though he let his captain down by not fighting off The Triad's attack. History Early Life and Joining the Outlaw Pirates Mongo was born on Fishman Island. Growing up, he would hear stories about Mariejois and dreamed of one day going there without fear of being taken as a slave. However, he knew that this would never be possible if fishmen and humans continued their mutually racist relationship. Not wanting to become a racist himself, Mongo left the island when he was fifteen. He avoided being captured by slavers by making himself useful aboard various merchant vessels. He would use his strength to do jobs that the human crewmembers could not, as well as protect them from pirate attacks. Eventually, Mongo grew tired of the merchant life and left the ship he was serving on and settled down on an island in West Blue. He got a job working as an assitant to a local shipwright. He grew to love the trade, and learned all he could about being a shipwright. When he had saved up enough money, he bought the supplies to build his own ship. He asked his boss for a space to work, and he was given an abandoned shipyard to work in. Over the next few weeks, he put together his masterpiece all by himself. When it was completed, he was approached by Josie Young and the Outlaw Pirates who asked if they could purchase the ship. Not wanting to be separated from his masterpiece, he agreed to give it to them if he could join their crew. Young agreed, and Mongo became the sixth member of the Outlaw Pirates. The Battle of Branch 49 When Young learned that Denton Priest was being held by the Marines, he ordered an assault on the Marines' base. During the battle, Mongo used his massive strength to sink two Marine battleships and clear the bay. Once it was clear, Mongo expertly guided the ship past the Marines' cannons and landed the crew on the shores of the base. When Priest was freed and the crew began their retreat, Mongo once again used his skills to quickly escape any pursuing forces. Afterwards, he joined the crew in celebrating Priest's joining. With a new member joining the crew, the Outlaw Pirates sailed up Reverse Mountain and into the Grand Line. Pirate vs. Assassin When the Outlaw Pirates landed at Sugar Island, Mongo was put in charge of protecting the ship with Priest. While he was cleaning the deck, he was accosted by Vincento in his hybrid form. Before he could do anything, Vincento bit him, filling him with venom and knocking him unconscious. When the Outlaw Pirates escaped from the island, Holiday treated Mongo with antivenom, saving his life. Major Battles * Outlaw Pirates vs. Marine Branch 49 (Won) Quotes * "This is my masterpiece. I built it by myself. Its a lot faster than other ships and has a couple of secret weapons hidden in the front to take out blockades or whatever. I call it Bully the Kid." ''- Mongo introducing Bully the Kid to the Outlaw Pirates Trivia *Mongo's name is based on the character of the same name from '''Blazing Saddles'. *Mongo's ability to pull ship's under the water without leaving a trace that they were there is inspired by the Kali River Goonch Attacks. Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:Helmsman